


UNO

by Any_leaf, Damablanca, VavaBeatle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/pseuds/VavaBeatle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin palabras...</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNO

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un experimento que llevamos a cabo, una noche de borrachera en Buenos Aires ;)

 

Le pareció verla doblar la esquina. Su aspecto no había cambiado demasiado. Una figura alta y gruesa vestida con traje de oficina. El mismo cabello platinado, los  mismos ojos azules.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, Jaime la siguió. La llamó dos veces antes de que ella girara hacia él. Lo miró, paralizada, los ojos enormes por la sorpresa.

—Tanto tiempo, moza —. Se limitó a decir.

Ella no huyó, como él hubiera esperado. En cambio, se irguió y en sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa. Él quedó atónito ante eso. La invitó a tomar un café en la calle de los anticuarios.

Hablaron durante horas y horas. Así se enteró que Brienne había estado casada. Un divorcio, una hija. Ella le mostró una foto familiar. La niña tenía sus pecas. Por su parte, Jaime no tenía mucho que contar. Luego de ella, para él habían sido diez años de letargo.

 Al despedirse, intercambiaron números y la promesa de seguir en contacto. Sólo pasaron un par de días antes de que él la llamara. No había sido fácil estar juntos hace diez años, tampoco lo sería ahora.

La invitó a cenar y ella aceptó. El lugar fue la calle de las Hermanas, en una mesa que daba al Aguasnegras. Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, y él había pedido un bardo para tocar la canción favorita de Brienne en la mesa. Los ojos de ella brillaban cuando se reía y Jaime nunca se había sentido tan enamorado.

Al despedirse se besaron, larga y profundamente, al igual que la primera vez  en Tarth, mucho tiempo atrás.

La llamó al día siguiente, pero Brienne ya no contestó. Insistió un par de veces más, antes de darse por vencido. Jaime se  enfrascó de nuevo en el trabajo y por las tardes descargaba su frustración en el gimnasio.       

Una tarde ella apareció en la puerta de su casa.

No alcanzaron a llegar a su habitación, él la tomó en la mesa. Brienne le rodeó las caderas con sus largas piernas. Él se había equivocado, su cuerpo sí había cambiado. El embarazo había acentuado sus curvas y le había dejado marcas en el vientre.

Ella le acarició la barba, su toque seguía siendo suave y cálido. Horas después yacían en su cama, mientras la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas. Al caer la noche, ella partió. No pocas veces, él se preguntó que sería esto, si valdría la pena, si no era demasiado, muy pronto.

Continuaron así unos meses, encontrándose esporádicamente. Era una falsa libertad, Jaime ya lo había vivido. Decidió ponerle fin y ella aceptó con determinación. Y aun así le dijo que lo amaba, una confesión que solo Brienne era capaz de hacer en un momento así.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente—le respondió él, sonriendo tristemente.

Ella asintió. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

 

 

 


End file.
